legendofthecryptidsfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Help The Gallery Pages
There are quite a few pics and placements lacking for cards on each of the gallery pages. I'd like to call on all wiki members to visit their ingame galleries and see if you have pictures where we've got blanks. I've compiled a list of pictures and placements that are missing. I'm not asking anyone to take pics, I'm not asking any huge work from you, just a moment of your time to please visit your gallery and let me know where these go, or if you have cards that we are missing. If you have a card in your inventory and don't want to bother uploading the pic to the wiki, or you know the placement of a card we don't, please put it in the gallery; or answer here, on my wall, or cheer me in game UserID: Moonkitten. Please format all answers as: Card Name / Element / Gallery Page / Row / Column /and Yes or No for whether you have the card in your inventory (if you do and you're posting here a UserId would also be helpful. Thanks for your time. (*Those in red need more than just a thumbnail, they need information to start a page with. If you know the gallery stats of any of these cards please share them or help the wiki by starting a page.) Moonstruckkitten (talk) 02:30, October 5, 2012 (UTC) - Updated Moonstruckkitten (talk) 02:34, October 7, 2012 (UTC) - Updated Moonstruckkitten (talk) 03:23, October 8, 2012 (UTC) - Updated Moonstruckkitten (talk) 02:58, October 9, 2012 (UTC) - Updated Moonstruckkitten (talk) 03:15, October 14, 2012 (UTC) - Updated Moonstruckkitten (talk) 00:28, October 21, 2012 (UTC) :Surprised nobody has posted here yet. I only have two, hope it helps though. :Arctic Permafrost Empress / Water / 15 / 1 / 1 :Maat, Goddess of Serenity / Fire / 12 / 4 / 3 :I have both in my deck, ID is "Scarski". :-Skylir (talk) 22:36, October 5, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you. They've been added. :Moonstruckkitten (talk) 22:22, October 6, 2012 (UTC) :Verdant Mandrake Nymph / Forest / 12 / 2 / 4 :-Skylir (talk) 15:25, October 7, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you. :Moonstruckkitten (talk) 03:23, October 8, 2012 (UTC) :I added the Cosmic Devourer page (need max stats although), added thumbs for (Tandem) Twinwall Firewhyrm, Cosmic Devourer, Furious Berserker Ape, added pics for both Sky Sentinel Monarchs, both Terrifying Behemoths and Resentful Reptilian. Also I'd love to cooperate with someone and work with card pages. I have only 238 cards in my gallery, so... StormCloud (talk) 22:32, October 13, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you, the list has been updated. I've taken an interest in the galleries specifically because no one else seems interested in completing them. Beboper is currently working on a design that would standardize the card pages, so if you'd like to work on them I would talk to him. I know that there is a link on the front page and that they are wanting feedback from other users. As to the Gallery Pages, I don't have very many cards either, that's why I asked for everyone's help. Getting the thumbnail pictures is easy, as you can trade with anyone and see their cards, knowing where they go in the gallery is the hard part. So thank you for your input, it's greatly appreciated. :Moonstruckkitten (talk) 23:37, October 13, 2012 (UTC) :My pleasure. Well, I'm not successful in this game (as always), so I really am interested in completing my gallery. That's why I came here in the first place - to find out, with cards did I need. Actually, I think, that we should work more on completing galleries in game because there are some ''rare ''commons and rares like Dinorider, which are on the brink of extinction. If we don't find them now, we'll have some problems with completing this wikia gallery. StormCloud (talk) 09:10, October 14, 2012 (UTC) :Also, what is your and Beboper's ID? Mine is the same. StormCloud (talk) 09:38, October 14, 2012 (UTC) :My in-game ID is the same as here. Beboper (talk) 09:57, October 14, 2012 (UTC) :My ID is posted above, but it's Moonkitten. Moonstruckkitten (talk) 12:14, October 14, 2012 (UTC) :A question: should I start checking all the cards information (stats, lore) when I have time for that, or we will do that after deciding, wich layout are we going to use? StormCloud (talk) 21:49, October 14, 2012 (UTC) :Probably wait until after a layout is decided, which should be sometime soon. Feel free to continue adding new card pages, but probably refrain from editing existing pages for now. If you want, you could check up on lore information and add it to card pages since that part won't undergo a radical change, but hold off on stat information for a bit. Beboper (talk) 23:50, October 14, 2012 (UTC) :Okay then. I will try to connect all the pics we have in gallery and their pages and then look at lore as soon as I have time for that. StormCloud (talk) 20:01, October 15, 2012 (UTC) :Also I'm at the 27th chapter of Quest, so maybe I should start editing this page, too, if you don't mind. We will need someone to state 23-26 bosses and add 11-21, 24-27 pics. StormCloud (talk) 20:06, October 15, 2012 (UTC)